The astronomer
by AngelaMarie456
Summary: What happens when a girl fall off of a rooftop, dies and gets reborn in the one piece world? Well watch her go through the one piece world causing commotion with the marines and the celestial dragons and nearly gets killed on the way just trying to have an adventure in which her old life never had. Find out in the astronomer! Now co-written by Nizishi! :D yay
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Hello! AngelaMarie456 here, so! I'm doing another fanfiction and hopefully I'll finish this one, so yeah the first few chapters will be about my oc before she died and got reincarnated into the one piece world so um let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc!**

* * *

School.

The place I feel like I spent most my life at trying to get my degree in astronomy, oh wait! I should introduce myself, huh? Well, my name is Jenny Hart, I know I know such an original name right? Well to my parents it was such great name. Anyways back to my rant about school or college whatever you wanna call it.

I had spent a long time in school for a degree in astronomy until today in which I graduated, usually people celebrate with their friends and family but MY friends and family were in an whole other state and were going to be coming in three weeks but before I could possibly get out of this wretched school, a-presumably-girl came up to me and handed a letter to me.

Now I couldn't see the face because they had their hood up from their black jacket, and the curious idiot I am, I accept the letter and before ask the person what it is they ran off so I opened the letter and found it said-

 _Dear Jenny,_

 _Please meet me up at the rooftop in 10 minutes_

-and that was it, no one signed or wrote anything else. So me, the curious cat, went to the roof and waited.

...

But no one came, even after 30 minutes of waiting, but still no one came. Thinking this was some type of joke I got up to leave but before could three girls came out of the door leading up here. Of course I recognized these three girls, they were the ones who made people quit the classes for the astronomy degree.

Of course they tried to make me quit but I put them off and graduated at top of my class. But of course they were probably pissed because they were the people who just barely graduated so of course they would come to bully the one who graduated at the top... which was me.

But back to reality the girl with the bleached blonde hair known as Chloe stepped first. "You think your so special huh? Just because you graduated at the top the **class** " she said while gritting her teeth. She paused waiting for me to answer "well I don't think I-" "quit the bullcrap! I know you cheated your way up to the top!" She started screaming at me, at the top of lungs.

Now at this point in time I figured they were probably gonna beat me up and personally I'm not the strongest at upper body strength so personally **I was fucked**. So when realized this I started slowly backing up. "Oh? Is the baby scared? Well you should be" when she said that the two girls behind her-Kate and Rebecca-whipped out pocket knives.

Of course when they did that I was at the edge of rooftop, about to nearly fall off. I looked back to the three girls and one of them charging at not even seeing I was at the edge of the rooftop. Not wanting the girl to die from falling (as much as she deserves it) I took the blow, to which the girl-Kate-seemed surprised but before could question me the concrete below me started cracking and before I could step of it, it collapsed below me and I started to fall.

Oh yeah did mention this was a six-story building? Oh... well it is. Now usually I thought that when your about to die your life flashes before your eyes, but mine, unfortunately, didn't. mostly I just thought about the things I couldn't get now because I'm falling from a roof. **Just great**. well this world was boring as it is so me being...well...me I didn't really care that I was going to diex I mean it's the most exciting part of my day but-

 **SPLAT**

I woke up after dieing, in a dark void and I guess you could say curiosity killed the which was me. So I looked around to find literally, NOTHING. Which kinda disappointed me. After a while I thought that if this was after life it's actually.. pretty boring of course before I could really ponder on it a female voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hello Jenny Hart it has been 3 hours and 26 minutes since you have died in the real world"..."wait why are you telling me this?" I questioned this person especially if she brought me here "well yes I did bring you here but there is a reason for this" so apparently this chick can read my thoughts, just 'great' but asked her why she brought me here.

"Well this is the place I bring people to-that have a great destiny a head of them-get reincarnated I mean you did have a wish in the other world before dieing correct?" It took me a while to think of it but I finally said "I wish 'that the world was more exciting and that I could go on an adventure'?" But before responded I was engulfed in a blinding light and heard.

"correct, now off you go Jenny! To fulfil your DESTINY!"...

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **(Welp! I got the prologue down!) So? What's going to happen to Jenny? And how she going to react to it? And what IS her DESTINY? So many questions huh? Well until next time your just going to wonder what will happen, until I feel like updating *cough cough* next week on Thursday *cough cough* so yea can't wait until then, Bye!**

 **~AngelaMarie456 (is out!)**


	2. Chapter 2: my little star (part 1)

**I'm back! And so I finally got some followers, which is great! Oh and** _ **Trich**_ **thank you for reviewing and I might make the dying scene a bit longer after I make this chapter and put it up. Oh and I'll be writing this slowly over the course of the week so if I miss your review I'm very sorry. Also stay to the end because I have a semi important thing to say so yeah let's get right into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jenny**

 _"Each night, when I go to sleep, I die. And the next morning, when I wake up, I am reborn"_

 _~Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

 _Previously_

 _"I wish 'that the world was more exciting and could go on an adventure'?" But before she could answer I was engulfed by a blinding light "correct, now off you go Jenny! To fulfill your DESTINY!"_

When the blinding light ended I opened my eyes and found everything blurry. I was currently looking at what looked like a hospital ceiling but that would've meant that, that female(?) voice wasn't lying and that would mean.

... ...

I WAS REINCARNATED?! No no-no-no-no. This can't be right, right? 'You better believe it' Hold up! You're in my head?! Really? And why are you even...uh...here? 'Well Jenny you did want an adventure correct? So I put you in the one piece world, where you can have one :)' One Piece World? I feel as if I've heard that name before... oh wait! My friend Rose was telling me about an anime about that but I could never really watch it that much since I had to deal with school and stuff.

'Exactly. Which makes the perfect one to be in this world because if someone in this world drastically changes the future...it won't be pretty **and I mean it** so I think the explanation is over. Welp I'll see you later!' Wait what? '... ...' c'mon! Answer me! ...fine whatever. I don't need you anyways :(

"Kon'nichiwa, Esther" hmm? I look to my right and I find a blonde woman holding me, but picking up on what she said I realized she was speaking Japanese which unfortunately I knew since I took it in highschool, by my friend begging me to go with her since she thought she was going to be all alone. So back to the woman she had greeted me by calling me Esther which was most likely my new name, **JOY**. Which also meant I had a new mom which I didn't really care (and a bit excited but I would never admit that) I mean I never grew up with a mother figure around so this might be a bit interesting, **a bit** okay?

Suddenly my eyes felt a bit droopy. I heard someone talk across the room but could not make out what they were saying, soon darkness swallowed me up before hearing-

Galaxy D. Esther

 _Timeskip: 1 year_

It had been about a year since I had been reborn and let me tell you that being a baby was harder than I remembered it being and the hardest was learning how walk! Which..ya know I thought would be easier but no~ my stubby legs hated walking apparently. Anyways it took me a month to finally figure out to walk and that's where were at currently.

I was currently exploring the house I had lived in for a year oh your probably wondering what it looks look like, well it's a two story house with 5 rooms on the bottom and on the top... I really don't know since my mom (which I found out her name is Celeste) blocked off the stairs, so ya. Can't really tell ya what's up there.

While walking down the hallway that leads to my mom's bedroom and mine, yes we have separate rooms, I walked by a mirror and found I had midnight blue hair and golden eyes, which surprised me since I don't even look remotely like my parents well maybe I have my mom's slightly round face but that's about it, well maybe I should explain what my parents look like.

My mom has blonde hair with very light blue streaks going through it and piercing blue eyes that could burn a hole in your soul. She usually wears a tank top and shorts with knee high boots. Now for my dad, well, I haven't seen him in real life but I have seen pictures where he has white hair and silver eyes and his outfit varies from picture. So me being the realistic person I am I figured that maybe I got it from an ancestor because that's the most logical thing I could think of.

I felt someone behind me so I turned around and found my mom looming over me with playful smile. "And where do think your going, little star~?" My mom asked me playfully. I never really liked talking in this world because when I did my voice is very choppy and puts strain on my vocal cords, even in the other world I hated talking but of course I would talk if people were threatening me or screaming, my mom considered taking me to the doctor to see what the problem was but she decided she would take me about a month after I started officially walking.

I just pointed to her bedroom and as a mother would she understood what I meant. "You want to explore my room? Well there isn't much in there and well it's time for bed of course!" I looked over to a clock and found it was 8:00 pm, I hadn't realized this probably because I was zoneing out.

I looked back at my mom puffing out my cheeks in disappointment. Heh I guess I really am a kid more than I think am. "Oh come on, don't give that look...how about I tell you a story about my race?" This peeked my interest not because of the story before but that she said about her race which meant she wasn't human, which means I'm not human. But before I knew it I nodded in agreement. To which she seemed pleased.

She suddenly picked me up and carrying me to my room. The room had dark blue walls with medium size painted all over it. The floor was wood but had a mini blue rug on it. Everything else was themed blue or dark blue. She sat me and the bed and tucked me in before walking over to a chair in the corner and bringing it up to the bed.

"Hmm, where should I start? Oh I know! I'll start off life before the war. Alright, little star, get ready to learn about the people of the stars!" She looked a bit excited about telling the story, so I got comfy and started to listen.

 _The people of the stars:_

 _800 years ago there was a race that roamed the stars. For they were not human but were made up of stardust. Built to survive in space in which that place had no gravity, no air, no food. Nothing. For they needed nothing to survive. Of course if one person died their dust created another. It was a never ending cycle, which means their race could never die out or be destroyed, and so that's why they stayed where they were from the beginning of time. But there was one who could never die and that was the queen, who ruled over them._

 _Of course they had no problem with the queen because she was very fair and protected them whenever they went to war. Of course 800 years ago they went to war with the people who wanted to get rid of the universe and to do that they had to get rid of the guardians of the universe. But before they attacked, the queen had caught whim of their plan and so she ordered her people to go to the closest planet and safely stay their until this was all over. But thinking she couldn't handle this on her own they refused. She told them if they do not go she will force them and not wanting to be forced to stay there, they reluctantly went._

 _When seeing that everyone was safe she marched out to meet the enemy head on. Of course not wanting them to find out her own plan she made holograms of her own people and went to war. The battle went on for days until finally the queen finished off the king of the enemy. Being heavily injured from the battle she was dying, but before died she used the last of her power to send a message to her people._

 _Her message was: 'i am dying my people, and I don't have much time but do not fret because my reincarnation shall take over and her name will be_

 _G-_

Before she could finish the story she saw the Esther was asleep. Smiling at the scene, she got up quietly and kissed Esther a goodnight. Opening the door about to step out she looked back and smiled once again and left closing the door quietly.

 _1 month later..._

I was currently standing in front of the local doctors house to see if there was anything with my vocal cords er something like that. Anyways my mom grabbed my hand and slowly walked up. Right when she was about to knock, the door flung open showing the local doctor. The woman was about in her late 30s, she was wearing a white lab coat over a gray sweater and black jeans with brown boots and on her left chest was a name tag that said 'Dr. Bone'.

"Celeste! I was expecting you. Now come in come in" she grabs us and pulls us in closing the door. She starts walking up stairs and we follow her. She sits down at a desk and motions us to sit down in the chairs. She turns back to us "so what's the problem?" She asks while whipping out a clipboard and pen.

"Well the first few weeks of when my daughter started talking, her words were choppy and later when she picked up on sentences, she complained that when she talks its very hard to and puts a strain on her throat so I think that there might be a problem with her vocal cords" my mom had said semi quickly and when she was done I nodded in agreement.

The doctor agreed it might be that. So she checked my vocal cords and made me do some vocal tests after a few minutes she turned around to give us the news "well you were right that it had to with her vocal cords. I have found that she has Adductor Spasmodic Dysphonia or Adductor SD"

My mom gave a puzzling look and so did i, so after she explained what happens she gave a treatment option. But my mom wanted me to decide whether to do it or not. In eyes getting a needle shoved throat once every 3 months was not a pleasant thought, so I refused because well she said if I whisper it won't be choppy and straining, so I could use that to talk to people.

After everything was done we left the doctor and went back home. My mom picked me up and sat down the couch, "are glad that we got over with, little star?" She looked down at me smiling. I just nodded and seemed to zone out because there was nothing much going on.

 _Timeskip: 3 years_

It had been 3 years since I found out my vocal cords were messed up but I put those thoughts behind me because today was my birthday, hmm? When was I born? Well I was born the night of April, 21st of course! Well anyways I was currently walking towards my mom because she wanted to tell me something.

"Esther, dear I need to tell er ask something alright?" I knew she was serious because she only uses my name when so. I nodded back at her ask her in a whisper "what is it?" Oh yeah I started to whisper talk so doesn't stress my vocal cords to much.

"Well remember when I said that I was a wanted pirate with a bounty?...well I want to train you incase something ever happens to me, you can protect yourself...is that fine with you?" Well I mean there was nothing to loose with training and if I ever decide to explore the world it would come in handy so I eventually nodded my head.

With happy look on her face she said that training happens bright and early tomorrow so I you might to go to bed earlier. And when I turned to leave she suddenly wished me happy birthday which made me smile and went to bed thinking about what will happen tomorrow...

But what I did not know was that in 8 years a tragic will come to my doorstep

And It won't be pretty...

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **(Sits back in chair taking a sip of a drink checking how many words there is) 'spits drink holy head crab! I wrote 2,349 words! Ah whatever, anyways glad you made it through the cringe worthy start, 'slams head on desk' dang, it was so hard to think of how this would go! But if you have any questions about the story or suggestions just PM me! And I will answer or take advice for the story, so um... I guess I'll see ya later!**

 **(By the way I finished this in two days instead of a week so I'm putting it up now)**

 **~AngelaMarie456(is out!)**


	3. Chapter 3: my little star (part 2)

**Hello my friends! I'm back with another chapter! Well I don't have much to say but um happy late 4th of July! Sorry I'm a bit late but I had to do some stuff at home and such so let's get right into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc(s)**

 _Each friend represents a world in us. A world not born until they arrive. And it is only by this meeting that a new world is born._

 _~Anais Nin_

* * *

 _Previously_

 _-And I went to bed thinking about what will happen tomorrow..._

Three years.

Three years I have been training in the woods behind my house. Of course when I first started I got out of breath easily but now it takes me a while to tire. Currently I was walking through the woods. In the dark. Yeah. Right now I don't even know why I'm doing th-

 **Rustle**

I looked behind me and found a giant ass saber tooth tiger. This thing was like 20 times larger than me. And me being the idiot I am, I happen to have forgotten my pistols at home. Don't get me wrong I could eventually defeat this thing but I would probably die in the process. So. I run.

...

So I've been running for about 2 hours straight and this stupid thing won't give up on me. I look back to it and found it was that it stopped for reason. I look forward finding there was no land beneath my feet. Welp I was going to die now because I'm falling down a giant canyon, but for some reason I never found the before. Great. Just fucking great. Well I eventually pass out from the air pressure hitting my face. And I welcome the darkness.

 _It was summer time and me and my friend Tia were at the beach sitting in the shade eating ice cream, when Tia decides to break the silence between us with "so what do you plan on doing when you go to college" I just give her a look that screamed 'why are you asking me this?'_

 _"Well you did say you liked stars, so are you going to be an astronomer?" I just nod at her while asking "if you knew that why would you ask?" "Hmmm well you never talk about having a husband or kids hardly so I just wanna know about that"_

 _I just say I haven't thought about that yet- "im'ma gonna guess the type alright?" I send her a death threatening her not to go to that end but she does it anyway._

 _"The silent type" I shake my head 'no'_

 _"The mischievous type" 'NO'_

 _"The overprotective type" "heck no!" I yell at her_

 _"The friendly-butwillkickyourbutifyouhurthimorhisfriends-type" I do nothing at what she-_

I opened my eyes to a unknown room and sat up and looked around the room. It was a small room with a bed-which I'm sitting in-and a nightstand next to it, off in the right corner is a wardrobe with little nicknacks on top of it, on the other side of the room near the door is a couple of book shelves full of books.

The door suddenly opens revealing a boy with short Amber hair and bright green eyes, he seemed to be about 2 years younger than me which puts him at being 5 years old. We just stare at each other for what seemed like days until he finally said "oh, your finally awake" I just give him a small smile and a nod.

He came over and sat down on the bed telling me I was out for nearly a week. "Wait but.. I need to get home because my mom's probably freakin' out" I say under my breath but it seems he heard my anyway and told me he could show me back to town.

"Really? But I don't want to convenience you" I said quietly to him. He shook his head no "it won't be a problem" he grabbed me hand quickly and pulled me out of his house. Outside of his house was a beautiful garden and so I asked him if he took care of it all by him self and he said yes. But before I could look around even more, he (pulled me) started to run through the forest very fast before I knew it we were back at the village.

I turned around to thank him but... he wasn't there which I found very weird but shrugged it off as I made my way back to my house which is at the very end of the town close to the woods. I went up to my house and opened the door to find my mom reading a book. She suddenly looks up at me.

"Esther! *she walks over toward me* where have you been this past week?" I just laugh nervously and tell her what happened. "Well I'm just glad your safe but still it's quite idiotic to go explore in the woods at night" she gave me a look of being upset but her face relaxed and told me just to go to bed since its been a long day...

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Sorry this chapter was a bit short but I had been busy this week with 4th of July and such so I didn't have much time on writing this chapter. Oh yes I've decided that Esther will have a devil fruit powers. Hmmm? Which devil fruit will she have you say? Well I want it to be a surprise so I'll just tell you that it's a Logia type and you can guess which one umm Welp I guess I'll see ya later, Bye!**

 **~AngelaMarie456(is out)**


End file.
